Cheap Thrills
by princessMimiko
Summary: Comment la Saint Valentin réveille les instincts rebelles de Harry. Bon sang, il ne voulait pas diner, il ne voulait même pas voir Ginny ! Tiens et s'il entraînait un Malefoy déprimé dans sa folie au passage ? [Post l'Enfant Maudit] [HPDM] court OS


_Disclaimer : Harry Potter est l'œuvre de JK Rowling, gloire à elle._

 _Note de l'auteur : Juste un petit truc, comme ça, vraiment très court, écrit sur « Cheap Thrills » de Sia, du coup, c'est resté en titre, même si on peut penser que ce n'est pas vraiment un titre adéquat ! Je voulais un Harry entreprenant et globalement dirigeant dans la relation, parce que j'écris surtout des Harry qui se laissent porter habituellement._

 _Je dois dire que son comportement dans cette histoire est condamnable – mais bon… La vie, parfois…_

 **Cheap Thrills**

S'il y avait bien une fête que Harry Potter avait toujours eu en horreur, c'était bien la saint Valentin. Déjà, il l'oubliait toujours. Ça tombait dans le pire mois de l'année, celui où il faisait juste moche et froid, celui où il fallait encore attendre deux mois pour avoir une autre fête intéressante. Celui où les sorciers décidaient de pêter les plombs et de leur donner encore plus de travail.

C'était toujours le jour même, quand il remarquait que la secrétaire de l'accueil avait pendu une guirlande de petits cœurs au-dessus de son comptoir qu'il réalisait qu'il avait encore oublié d'acheter des fleurs pour Ginny.

Et pourquoi d'ailleurs devrait-il faire une chose pareille ? Songeait-il à chaque fois qu'il attrapait le premier hibou visible pour l'envoyer à la fleuriste du chemin de Traverse.

Sérieusement, la personne qui avait inventé la Saint Valentin devait détester les hommes.

Cette fête, soit disant pour les couples, était une occasion de plus de se faire gueuler dessus par sa femme, comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez avec les anniversaires de naissances, de rencontres et de mariage.

« Tu aurais pu réserver une table au restaurant », « tu m'as déjà offert du parfum la dernière fois », « est ce que tu connais VRAIMENT mes goûts ?! »… C'était presque une routine.

Harry n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui portait attention aux petites informations du quotidien et cela lui avait souvent causé des problèmes dans sa vie familiale, autant avec sa femme qu'avec ses enfants.

Il était pourtant quelqu'un de simple qui considérait chaque jour qui pointait le matin comme une chance, un +1 sur sa ligne temporelle qui aurait dû se terminer le jour où il avait vaincu Voldemort… Mais ça, allez le dire à une Weasley et à trois ados plus ou moins bien lunés !

Il aimait sa famille, vraiment, mais parfois, et particulièrement dans ce genre de moment, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas manqué quelque chose en choisissant un mode de vie convenu. Il l'avait souhaité durant toute son enfance, certes, mais il se rendait compte que c'était toujours la même chose : l'herbe du pré est toujours plus verte à côté.

Il décida de faire l'impasse sur ses pensées jusqu'à ce soir, se concentrant sur son travail, mais dès que les aiguilles de l'horloge commencèrent à flirter avec le bas du cadran, il sentit un sentiment de rébellion envahir son être.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait quand il rentrerait à la maison. L'éternelle hypocrisie avec les fleurs et l'invitation à dîner. Bordel, il ne voulait pas dîner, il ne voulait même pas voir Ginny.

Il voulait… Il voulait enfreindre les règles, comme autrefois, sentir cette bonne vieille adrénaline envahir ses veines et éclater de rire à la face du danger. Il n'était tout de même pas trop vieux pour cela !

Ginny serait furieuse, mais lui au moins, il se serait bien amusé !

-C'est bien, on dirait que quelqu'un a prévu une bonne soirée… Marmonna une voix lugubre dans un coin de l'ascenseur.

Harry se tourna brusquement, s'attendant presque à trouver un Severus Rogue réincarné derrière lui, mais ce n'était que Malefoy qui semblait se promener un typhon noir et pluvieux autour de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'une image : malheureusement ce genre de choses arrivait quand on était magique. La magie était sensible aux émotions.

Harry grommela en réalisant que de l'eau s'infiltrait dans ses semelles.

-Désolé… Marmonna Malefoy sans pour autant faire quoi que ce soit pour calmer le phénomène météorologique.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que je ruine tes bottines.

-Non, pas ça, au sujet de ma soirée ?

-Eh bien, tu sautilles presque Potter. Ce qui est assez indigne d'un homme de ton âge, je suis navré de devoir te le faire remarquer.

-Oh.

-C'est curieux parce que d'habitude, ce jour LA, tu es plutôt renfrogné.

Harry inclina la tête légèrement, surpris de s'être vu observé et catégorisé par son ancien rival d'école. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il avait pu en déduire… Sûrement la vérité.

-Je ne savais pas que tu prenais la peine de me regarder.

-Ne te sous-estime pas, tu es très distrayant. Tu l'as toujours été. (puis devant le haussement de sourcil du brun) Mais m'approcher de toi et de la distraction que tu représentes a toujours été dangereux pour mon intégrité physique et morale.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à l'atrium, il poussa un long soupir et Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper par la manche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas laisser le blond rentrer chez lui avec cette tête-là. En plus Scorpius était à Poudlard, il serait complètement seul avec sans aucun doute le fantôme de ses souvenirs d'Astoria, sa défunte femme.

Harry n'y pensait jamais sans un pincement de jalousie : il trouvait injuste que Malefoy ait trouvé un amour aussi puissant et exclusif alors que lui se tapait les hauts et les bas d'une relation basique avec Ginny. Et aussitôt après il se frappait mentalement en se disant que sa rouquine, au moins, était en vie, et qu'il devrait plaindre l'aristocrate à la place de l'envier.

-Dis Malefoy, ça te dit de risquer tes intégrités en compagnie de ma distraction ?

Drago papillota des yeux, se demandant sans doute s'il entendait bien ce qu'il croyait entendre. Puis il fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

-Tu ne vas pas retrouver ta femme ?

Harry tira légèrement la langue, mutin.

-Non, j'ai envie de faire de mauvaises choses ce soir !

Il attrapa au passage l'air stupéfait de son vis à vis comme on capture un papillon au creux de sa main.

-HP-

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies entrainé dans ta petite révolte. Ta femme va me tuer…

-Laisse ma femme où elle est. Non : mieux, laisses TOUTES les femmes et leurs conneries romantiques là où elles sont.

Drago sirota son cocktail d'un air sombre tandis qu'Harry se faisait servir une nouvelle bière.

-Moi si j'avais encore Ast…

-HA NON ! Tu as interdiction de me faire culpabiliser avec un discours de veuf. C'est bien pour toi si tes valentins étaient cools, mais moi c'est pas mon truc. C'est tout. Je me rattraperais à la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch !

-Ah oui, c'est clair que personne n'est avec toi pour ton romantisme, railla le blond. Tiens d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il reste à part le côté grognon et les cheveux décoiffés ?

-Je suis un bon coup au lit !

-Ah ! Forcement !

-Je fais les meilleurs pancakes du monde !

-Sexe et pancakes, voila donc la recette secrète du Sauveur pour emballer les minettes !

-Validé et approuvé. Je t'autorise à t'en servir Malefoy ! A condition bien sûr que tu saches faire la pâte à pancake !

-Ne te moque pas Potter. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser quoique ce soit… Je suis très bien comme je suis actuellement…

-Seul ?

-Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai Scorpius.

-A Poudlard les trois quart de l'année. Tu…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de jouer les rabatteurs ?! Quoique c'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de personnes dans ton entourage pour ça !

Harry décida de bouder, même s'il pensait aussi que l'ancien serpentard avait raison. Ce qui était bête, parce qu'il pensait que n'importe qui aimerait être aimé comme Astoria l'avait été.

Lui en première ligne.

Hé ?!

Il ne venait quand même pas de penser ça ?

S'obligeant à faire un arrêt sur image, il détailla l'homme devant lui, élégamment installé d'une façon nonchalante dans des vêtements qu'on pourrait penser coupé sur lui vu comme ça tombait parfaitement sur sa silhouette longue et fine. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient réunis en catogan et jetés par-dessus une de ses épaules, semblant fluides et doux. Le temps avait tracé sur son visage quelques rides d'expression qui le rendaient plus humain : au coin des yeux et sur le coin des joues, témoin des sourires et des rires dont Drago n'était pas avare.

Cela n'étonna pas Harry autant que cela l'aurait dû, il avait mis du temps, mais il avait dû admettre que Scorpius était un chouette garçon, et par là que l'homme qui l'avait élevé ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça…

Non, pire : Drago était meilleur que lui. Il avait accepté Albus immédiatement, faisant fi de ses préjugés à son sujet.

Drago Malefoy, époux merveilleux et bon père. Harry était mis KO au tapis dès le début du combat. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il souhaitât pour lui la même chose.

Le problème c'était qu'il n'incluait pas vraiment Ginny dans l'histoire.

Mais bon, c'était la nuit des folies, non ? Alors il pouvait imaginer qu'il arriverait à séduire Mr Parfait avec du sexe et des pancakes ?

En omettant toute la partie « c'est un mec », « c'est un Malefoy », « marque des ténèbres » et toutes les choses chiantes qui viendraient se mettre forcement entre eux deux.

Il siffla une nouvelle bière sans même s'en rendre compte et adressa un sourire amusé au blond qui semblait se demander ce qui aller lui tomber dessus.

-Moi je voudrais, lâcha t'il paresseusement.

-Quoi ?

-Toi. Je voudrais de toi.

Les sourcils de Malefoy vinrent côtoyer les quelques mèches de frange présente sur son front.

-Par toutes les malédictions de Salazar, Potter tu es déjà saoul !

-Absolument pas. Ce n'est que ma troisième bière. C'est pas ça qui va me rendre bourré ! Attends la septième pour commencer à dire ce genre de choses !

-TU viens de dire que tu voudrais d'une relation avec moi ! Je n'ai pas rêvé !

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ais dit.

-Si tu m'as trainé derrière toi pour te moquer de moi…

-Je ne me moque pas, rectifia Harry en faisant la grimace. Je te DRAGUE. Zut, je suis si rouillé que ça ?

-Potter. Tu ne peux pas me draguer. Tu as une femme et trois enfants. Oh ! Je vois : je suis TON danger. Tu cherches apparemment à faire des conneries ce soir et tu t'es dit que rien ne serait plus déplacé que de commettre un adultère avec la pire personne possible. Bravo. Si tu cherches à saboter ton mariage et à rendre tes enfants malheureux, tu fonces droit dans la bonne direction, mais ne compte pas sur moi !

-Rabat joie va.

-Tu te comportes comme un gamin.

-Et toi tu n'as qu'à moitié bon.

-Vraiment ? Et où ais-je faux ?

-Je ne te considère absolument pas comme la « pire personne possible ». Bien au contraire.

Drago avait replié ses bras autour de lui, comme pour se protéger et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver touchant, vulnérable comme ça. Il continua avec un sourire triste :

-Je suis persuadé que tu saurais me rendre heureux.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et semblait trop sonné et perplexe pour savoir quoi faire sortir de sa bouche. C'était une première pour Harry. Il devrait sans doute le noter dans son agenda et le fêter chaque année comme « le jour où il a rendu Malefoy muet de stupeur »… Attendez… Non.

Il n'avait pas d'agenda.

Finalement le blond sembla se reprendre et le fixa d'un air plutôt contrit. Harry lui épargna la peine d'exprimer ses sentiments :

-Ouaip… Dramatique. A partir du moment où je peux penser ça, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour saboter mon mariage.

-Tu te trompes Potter, je ne saurais pas te rendre heureux. Nous deux… Ce serait catastrophique…

-Pourquoi ? Ça marche bien pour Al' et ton fils.

-Ils sont différents. Et même eux ont leurs problèmes… En tout cas ils n'ont pas encore de famille à s'occuper.

-Alors tu penses que je devrais me sacrifier à ma famille ? Renier mes propres désirs, gâcher la seule vie que j'aurais jamais ? Je les aime Malefoy. Ginny et les enfants, mais il y a un manque… Je pensais pouvoir le combler avec mon métier, mais je me suis trompé. J'ai besoin d'intensité, d'inconditionnalité, je dois brûler et me consumer, de violence et de passion, sans avoir peur de frôler les limites de la transgression et des convenances et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui est capable de gérer ça. Ginny ne le peut pas. Je dis pas qu'on n'a pas fait des conneries ensembles tous les deux, au début, quand on était plus jeunes et on s'est bien amusé, mais depuis qu'elle a embrassé le métier de mère de famille, c'est comme si elle n'était plus capable de faire autre chose que montrer l'exemple. Que d'être la voix de la sagesse.

-Et moi, tu penses que je peux gérer ta folie ? Parce que laisse-moi te dire que je me sens complètement en hors-piste là.

-Eh bien tu es toujours assis là à discuter avec moi, ronronna Harry en se penchant légèrement sur la table, appuyant sa mâchoire d'une main aux doigts qui jouaient à proximité de ses lèvres courbé d'un sourire prédateur.

Devant lui, Drago n'avait fait ni mouvement en arrière, ni en avant, mais le seul fait qu'il ne lui avait pas déjà jeté quelque chose au visage prouvait qu'en dépit de ses paroles pleines de raisons et de sagesse, une part de lui, cachée, caressait l'idée avec intérêt.

Et si la disparition du typhon entre le Ministère et le bar, ou même l'étincelle qu'Harry voyait scintiller au plus profond des iris argentés, pouvaient être des indications, alors le blond était même bien plus qu'intéressé – et même s'il osait le penser : plutôt heureux de la façon dont avait tourné sa Saint Valentin.

-De quoi parlons-nous au juste ? Faisons nous juste de simples hypothèses ou…

-On parle de toi et moi allant quelque part ensemble pour nous gouter mutuellement, avec nos doigts, avec nos langues et avec nos…

-OK OK ! J'ai compris l'idée !

Drago avait rougit si brusquement que cela ressembla à une éruption de volcan. Il jeta des petits coups d'oeil autour de lui de peur que quelqu'un ait entendu et Harry trouva ça adorablement mignon.

-Et on passe la nuit ensemble et demain je te fais des pancakes, promis.

-C'est quoi cette fixation sur les pancakes ? Je n'aime même pas ça en plus.

-Tu aimeras les miens. Et si tu ne les aimes vraiment pas, tant pis, j'apprendrais à faire autre chose qui te plait. Des chaussons aux pommes. Des beignets…. Des scones ?

-Tu sais Potter, les amants ne sont pas des créatures que tu dois appâter avec de la nourriture.

Harry rit spontanément à sa remarque, chose qui couvait depuis un moment. Rien que discuter avec le blond était une activité jouissive.

Mais en ce moment, il avait envie de faire autre chose avec ces lèvres.

-FIN-

 _Oui je saiiiis c'est court . Mais je ne veux pas écrire ce qui leur tombera forcement dessus par la suite. Je voudrais les figer juste à ce moment parfait où ils s'acceptent l'un l'autre et changent leur vie pour un espoir de mieux._  
 _J'espère quand même que ce texte vous aura plu ! Bisoux !_


End file.
